MrWatson
by Sidni-BD
Summary: Sherlock has a crush on the teacher. JohnLock. Oneshot. Rated M for smut and Marek. Feel free to message me for requests! -SBD


This fic was a requested by none other than Marek! Feel free to request a fanfiction cause I has no life :3 this is rated M cause Marek wanted smut. I suggest listening to the song by Ke$ha while reading.

Sherlock sighed as his cheek rested in his right hand and gazed at khaki covered cheeks, and couldn't help but find them very voluptuous. 'They seem they could.. Just...' His hand is now subconsciously groping the air, unaware of this action.

"Yes, Sherlock?" Dark brown eyes looked questionably at the 19 year old. Sherlock lowered his hand and coughed nervously into it.

"Um, nothing." John Watson nodded and continued the lesson till the bell rang out. The classroom seem to clear instantly, leaving the student teacher and Sherlock in the vacant room. Sherlock nervously stood from his desk and held a test in his hand. " ? You wanted to talk to me about this test?"

John looked up and smiled. "Certainly. You didn't do your best. Is everything all right at home?" He was granted with a nod. "Distracted during class maybe? You were a bit out of it today."

Sherlock chuckled slightly. "I guess you could say I was distracted." This statement made another questionable look cross John's face. Sherlock put his elbows on the desk. "So what can I do to bring up my grade? Extra credit, maybe?" He attempted to rub John's foot with his own. Said man jumped slightly, but relaxed and saw where he was going with it.

He cleared his throat. "I might have something in mind.." He smiled.

"Oh good! Do tell. " Sherlock leaned forward in his seat with his face resting in his hands.

Their faces were only an inch apart now, and seeing that look of care and love in his teacher's eyes, he closed his own as John closed the space between them. John's firm, experienced lips met the soft and questioning ones.

John knew that his job would be in jeopardy if he went along with this, but he didn't give a damn. He noticed Sherlock, more than any of the students. And he needed him, here, now. The raven haired man smiled as John got up, and moved around the desk so their bodies could make contact, but never parted his lips from Sherlock's. John tangled his fingers in the curly locks and gave a swift lick on Sherlock's bottom lip. The younger man moaned, giving John the access he wanted. He picked up Sherlock and rested his buttocks on the mahogany desk, his tongue licking and prodding the other man's tongue alive. It soon turned into a battle for dominance, the two moaning and groaning into each other's mouths. Sherlock surrendered and allowed John to take over, laying him on the desk. The teacher drew his mouth from Sherlock's and trailed kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. He then grazed his teeth along a certain spot and bit gently, earning a moan from the student underneath him.

"God... John.." Sherlock could feel the growing bulge rubbing against the inside of his jeans zipper. He realized that his shirt was off and thrown carelessly on the ground, along with John's, and the older man was now working on his left pert nipple with his tongue and teeth, his hand massaging and gently tugging on the right. Sherlock raked his fingers through the golden locks and couldn't bite back a groan bubbling from his throat. John trailed butterfly-like kisses down his torso and stopped at his trousers. He undid his belt and buttons, and used his teeth to undo his zipper, staring into the ocean-like eyes filled with lust.

Sherlock's heart beat raced when his trouser and boxers were practically torn off him, and a hot breath just inches away from his twitching member.

John kept his eye contact as he kissed up the hard cock and engulfing the teen in his mouth.

Sherlock moaned out his name and paused, hoping no one heard him. But John started to bob his head up and down, making it hard for Sherlock to keep quiet. John let go of the throbbing member with a pop. "It's 7:30. We're the only ones here. Besides, I want to hear you scream my name." He had gotten up and whispered the last part huskily into his ear. Sherlock shivered and allowed John to turn him around so his rear was in the air. John hastily took his khakis and boxers off and laid himself back on top of the writhing mess and kissed his neck and ear, and gently probed the waiting entrance with the head of his member. Sherlock moaned out and backed himself up, causing an unexpected entry. John groaned, "Are you okay.. Without preparation?" Sherlock nodded, too embarrassed to admit his virginity. He took a breath as John slowly deepened himself into Sherlock and waited for the raven haired boy get used to the feeling. After a few seconds, he muttered, "You can move.. I'm okay." John pulled out half way and re-entered, still worried for Sherlock, but the encouraging moan from said boy was more than enough for John to repeat his action. His speed increased which made both men moan out each other's name. Sherlock attempted at reaching for his hard cock, but John beat him to it. The thrusts matched the pumping of his hand.

"John!" Sherlock fell into ecstasy as his climax finally reached and hot white liquid shot into John's hand. Soon, John himself shut his eyes tightly and released himself into Sherlock, the two both groaning and repeating "I love you"'s.

Yay! It's a one shot that's not a one night stand! Feel free to request one shots or fluff of any pairing! Bai bai!


End file.
